Tawnypelt's Clan/Cliffnotes
*Tawnypelt kills a rabbit, feeling happy to be home. **She walks back into camp, greeting Dawnpelt and Pinenose, but feels as though something's off. *Rowanstar appears behind her, and states this is the real ShadowClan. **Tawnypelt wakes up, realizing she was only dreaming. ***She finds Dovewing's kits playing outside. Juniperclaw snaps at the kits to be quiet because they are being noisy. *Dovewing apologizes to Juniperclaw, but he snaps back to her that kits should have consideration. **Tigerstar tells his kits to play quieter. He then reprimands Juniperclaw for his behavior toward Dovewing. *Tawnypelt feels bad for her grandson, and gets lost in thought. **Pouncekit, Lightkit, and Shadowkit interrupt her, hoping to play. *Tawnypelt drifts off into her thoughts again until Dovewing and Tigerstar catch her attention. *Tawnypelt is next to Shadowkit, recalling what happened the previous night. **Shadowkit mutters something about a thing falling, but she soothes him and goes to speak with Dovewing. ***The latter tells Tawnypelt it must be a vision Shadowkit is having. *Suddenly, Shadowkit has a seizure, and both she-cats run to the medicine den. *They run in to find Puddleshine tending to him. Tigerstar joins the cats moments later. **Shadowkit mentions cats in danger and dreams, but his parents tell him to relax as he is tended to. ***They also ask him a few questions about what they saw. *Tawnypelt and Puddleshine both agree that they don't know what's happening. Puddleshine says that Shadowkit's seizures are not normal for a medicine cat. **It is then agreed upon for someone to fetch Leafpool to look into the situation, despite Tawnypelt saying otherwise. ***Her thoughts are broken up by Shadowkit stating he remembers the vision. *The dark tabby says there were cats that were crushed by a falling tree, and were taken over a waterfall. **Tawnypelt realizes the kit is having visions of the Tribe of Rushing Water. *Tigerstar tells Tawnypelt and Dovewing Shadowkit is not going to the Tribe. **Tawnypelt protests this, and gains the Clan's attention. *Tigerstar informs the Clan of Shadowkit's visions and Tawnypelt's belief that he needs to see the Tribe. **This causes disbelief among Juniperclaw and Whorlpelt. ***Dovewing and Tigerstar both affirm Shadowkit's strong visions, mentioning he guided them to the lake. *Tawnypelt unintentionally sends ShadowClan into a frenzy when she rebukes Cloverfoot for questioning the vision. **Tigerstar manages to calm everyone moments later. *Scorchfur scoffs at Tawnypelt, saying her loyalty to Rowanclaw destroyed ShadowClan. **His statement shocks her so much she falls into complete silence. ***Tigerstar breaks up the argument and demands respect for his deputy. *Later, Leafpool arrives at camp and begins examining Shadowkit. **She states she doesn't know what's going on with him, and that his dreams are very unusual. ***Tawnypelt and Leafpool believe it's possible Shadowkit must see the Tribe. Tigerstar strongly believes his kit is not leaving the camp. *Shocked when Tawnypelt and Dovewing disagree with him, Tigerstar explains why Shadowkit shouldn't leave. **Tawnypelt protests this, but the leader retorts Shadowkit will not be leaving ShadowClan; the home where he should be. *Tawnypelt's movements in her nest disturb Juniperclaw and Cloverfoot, who complain. **She irritably replies before walking out, regretting her actions moments later. ***The tortoiseshell gets an idea of taking Shadowkit to the Tribe, and decides to do it. *Before Tawnypelt can take Shadowkit out of camp, Dovewing stops them. **Tawnypelt frantically explains what's she doing, but Tigerstar arrives and rebukes her. ***Cats around camp begin to hear the argument and watch on. *Tawnypelt tells Tigerstar he doesn't care for her, but only his own interests. **Tigerstar replies Rowanclaw damaged ShadowClan, enraging his mother even more. *She warns him he should have listened to those around him, even mentioning he's acting like another Tigerstar she knew. **Dovewing suddenly agrees with Tawnypelt about Shadowkit seeing the Tribe. ***Tigerstar is livid, but before he can respond, the she-cats say they'll be back in due time before walking out of camp with Shadowkit. Category:Tawnypelt's Clan Category:Novellas Category:Cliffnotes Category:Path of a Warrior